thebackstreetboystsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sashimiii
sashimiii, begrudgingly referred to by her previous alias "luluuu", is a regular on the Teamspeak, joining during the summer of 2017 after her promotion to Staff on the TTT server. She had once been romantically involved with both CarriedFire and Annoyance, both of which she has gone on record to state she wishes not to disclose the reason of their breakups. History Pre-2017 Shimiii had just begun her second year of picking Lulu up as her favorite support in League of Legends, recently changing her online alias to "im luluuu" for the season. Her days would consist of League of Legends with her friends Jake (and his boyfriend) and the occasional Collin or Ana. The League Ban Following the new release of Kayn in League, Shimiii decided to pick him up and try him out on launch day. Her playtime was pretty consistent, playing him scattered throughout the lanes to see where he would fit best (besides his intended jungle role). This continued up until July 22, around 11 PM, where she played him top lane against a 5 man, being in a 5 man queue herself. Following a 1v3 where she came out on top, the enemy support called Shimiii out on her "amazing skill on a broken champ" to which she sarcastically replied with a simple "xd" in the chat. This led to a 5 man report by the enemy team, landing the shitposter a 14 day ban. Post-Ban Jake suggested to Shimiii that they play DarkRP on Garry's Mod to pass the ban time, spending most of their time jumping between servers until they realized that DarkRP is shit and Jake is actually on drugs for enjoying the gamemode. Shimiii instead suggested TTT, where she eventually stumbled on T H E B O Y S TTT server, her first day playing being July 30. While she did enjoy playing with the randoms that frequented the server, she was instantly hooked by the Pointshop slots that satisfied her gambling addiction. She quickly became friends with two staff admins, PK and Button, the latter of which eventually suggested her to apply for staff herself due to her regular playtimes being at least 10 hours a day. With over a week of playtime under her belt boasting the most on the server, she was recruited after her application and soon befriended the rest of the staff, staff admins, and co-owners of the server. A month later, she was invited to the Teamspeak where she currently resides. Present Due to events in the summer of 2019, Shimiii had a drastic change in personality. With revived hatred of the human race, she fully embraced her previously suppressed edginess, becoming much more hostile and strict towards everyone. Interestingly enough, this is also around the time that she vowed to swear less and focus more on using that language for "serious" moments. She spends most of her time on Final Fantasy XIV, binging heavily. She also bounces between an old friend group on Discord and the Teamspeak regularly. Tropes Pulling a luluuu/sashimiii Pulling a sashimiii consists of one of three things: # Mostly the child of her rather gallows humor, Shimiii has a notorious reputation of turning even the most innocent of conversations dark or morbid, usually ending them afterwards when everyone responds with silence, or # Calling just about any human being of the female variety "cute", or lastly # Making a terrible pun or "dad" joke. Bullying Flootah She has a tendency of teasing Floot for his past ''altercations with other girls online, mainly Kitty, Cookie, and Nazareth. Quirk Stealing She has a habit of catching on to other people's verbal quirks/tropes and adopting them as her own, whether it be willing or unwilling. She keeps track of all the quirks she's stolen over the years on a Google Doc viewable here. Tics While most aren't noticeable unless someone's phyiscally there (or on her stream for some tics), Shimiii has a few unconscious nervous tics. * Rhythmically tapping her fingernails on a surface * Flashing game scoreboard * Sipping water * Chewing her lip/gums * Cracking her knuckles * Polishing her glasses * Holding her hands to her chest Breaks Sashimiii has a very long history of unhealthy habits for mental recoup'ing. Her more recent and infrequent method, however, had been decided by her to be her favorite, since it provides rather favorable results without much work. Much to her friends' dismay, she has a tendency of going on "breaks" (or a social hiatus as she calls it) when she's overwhelmed from her depresesion, which leads her to cut all social interaction out of her life for a varying amount of time until she feels ready enough to talk to people again. Vandalism While she ''could most definitely spend her spare time doing much more productive things, she's found to pass the time quite quickly by vandalizing her own wiki page on occasion. Trivia * Has a digital record for all her favorite quotes her friends have said over the years found here, started in 2017. * Holds the title "Worst Shot in TTT" after a competition with Flootah, archived as a comment on her Steam profile. * Has a "dollar store" website that holds info on her. Category:Users Category:Active Users